totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
In The Dead Of Night
In The Dead Of Night is a short Total Drama based Horror story. Written by Jordan NOTE: This story is a little messed up and was just a thought that I found interesting fanfic wise. Please tell me what you honestly think on the talk page. I'd appreciate that! Cast Main *Lindsay *Sadie *Heather *DJ *Trent *Owen Secondary *Duncan *Courtney *Chris McClean *The Shadows (Hillbillies) Minor *Bridgette *Geoff *Gwen *Harold *Chef Hatchet The Story Posted On: 15th June 2013 Word Count: 1,724 I remember waking up from a horrible dream on the morning of the premiere of season five. It was really disturbing, I won’t go into much detail but lets just say that on the journey to Camp Wawanakwa there was a crash and someone or something began to kill the twelve of us. Some of us survived of course but it was like karma because it actually came true. After a horrible night’s sleep because of my anxiety I got up, got dressed, went downstairs to say goodbye to my mum and dad then caught a taxi and headed to the nearest airport so I could catch a flight to Muskoka. When I arrived, I had a limo catered just for me, only to take to the hotel where we’d all meet. Once I arrived it was time to get onto the bus and head to the island. Obviously not by bus but too the boat to get to the island, I’m pretty sure you knew what I meant anyway. But then it all went downhill after our first rest stop at the gas station which had some kind of queer folk. Hillbillies if you will. All four of them guys scared the crap out of all of us. Even Chef, who is a very, very tough guy. The only reason though was because they just stared at us, a deathly stare. Luckily though we were only there for twenty minutes otherwise I’m pretty sure they would’ve killed us all. After another hour on the road, something literally jumped out from the forest and onto the windscreen. Which as you can imagine frightened us all, especially Chef who’s driving. Well lets just say that that fucking creature, whatever it was made the bus swerve out of control, hitting a few trees on the way. Them trees must have some oddly shaped branches because three of the four tires had all burst and even the engine had sprung a leak. So as you can imagine none of us would be going anywhere fast. From that moment on the whole freaking night just completely turned to hell... “Okay Chef what the fuck is going on? We need to get to Wawanakwa tonight otherwise you can kiss your job goodbye because if they don’t have an episode for tomorrow’s premiere the show is done!” Chris rages only to get a ‘I don’t know what’s happening either’ expression. “Well Chris, obviously if you take a look at the wheels three of them have burst or didn’t you hear the loud explosion type thing as we lost control? Hmmm” Heather asks. “No I didn’t, obviously” Chris said in a sarcastic tone. “Oh please don’t go all Nathan on us Kyle” Lindsay says as everyone shouts ‘Noah’ and then ‘Chris’. “Oh! right” Lindsay says still a little confused. “So what can we do now?” Chris asks with a scared look in his eyes. It all goes silent for a moment before DJ speaks up, “Why don’t some of us go back to that gas station and ask them nice gentleman if they can spare a hand?” “Thats one theory but did you see their faces? They’re fucking monsters” Trent says. All of them getting freaked out by this moment. “Guys just shut up okay?” Sadie says before jumping off the bus and walking round to the compartment which holds all luggage for the passengers. “Chef open the hatch.” As soon as she asks the electronical doors open extremely slowly and loudly. Who knows what wildebeasts have been attracted by it. After it jolts to a halt. Sadie grabs her neon pink suitcase, unzips it and pulls out four pistols with two rounds of ammunition each. Everyone just looks on in horror. “Oh man we got ourselves a psycho lady” Courtney says. “What? No I only keep these just in case shit happens, you know? I’m not crazy” Sadie replies. “Okay then” Chris says. “Sadie since you brought these you take one with you and then give one too me because I’ll stay here on board with Chef, Gwen, Harold, Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan and Courtney.” “So then that means that me, Sadie, Lindsay, DJ, Heather and Owen will go down to that hillbilly gas station” Trent says to get a nod from Chris in reply. A few minutes later it moves into the darkness where Owen and Heather hold torches whilst Trent, Lindsay and Sadie have the guns. DJ has nothing. “So if we get from this, do y’all guys want to be in an alliance?” Lindsay suggests. “Why do you even attempt to copy me?” Heather asks in an angry fashion. “I’m not I was only suggesting it Hayley” Lindsay says. “Oh fuck you, you dumb bitch” Heather says. “Oh and its Heather not Hayley” “Yeah I know. I was doing it to piss you off and you might wanna not use that tone of language, because who’s got the gun?” Lindsay asks. “You, Trent and Sadie?” Heather says. “Exactly” Lindsay replies. The other contestants just look on in a humorous manner before Owen breaks up the brewing cat fight. “Come on guys, lighten up. Don’t fight over something so pathetic! Okay?” They both nod in sync. “We’re here guys so lights off. Don’t want to waste the battery life since its bright enough” DJ says as Heather and Owen both flick their torches off and shove them in their pockets. They all go off in different directions, signalling to each other that they haven’t caught sight of any of them. After ten minutes of searching a series of screams are heard in the distance, in the same direction of the bus. All of them turn, Heather and Owen flick on the flashlights and they all sprint back to the bus. “What the fuck must be going on?” Sadie asks whilst running. “Who knows?” Owen says. As they all approach they see one of them monstrous looking hillbillies heading towards the bus. Probably going for yet another strike on the victims inside. A gunshot is heard and the guy in front of them falls to the ground and still stood with the gun pointing in that direction is Duncan. “What the hell Duncan? You’ve killed that fucking guy!” Heather screams in horror. “Do you wanna have a look round hmmm?” Duncan says in a really weak manner. Chef lies dead in the front seat of the bus with large bumps and gashes on his face. Chris lies dead in one of the row of seats with a machete staked in his chest. Gwen lies dead dangling out of the window with bullet shots to the head and finally Harold lies dead in the seat which he didn’t move from once, with his handheld console implanted halfway through his head. “I think I’m gonna be sick” Lindsay says before throwing up all over Owen’s feet. “I second that” Owen stares at the puke on his feet before throwing up all over them as well. “Okay so they’re dead. They couldn’t be more dead” Courtney says. “Oh wait. What about Britney and George?” Lindsay said before being corrected by Trent to ‘Bridgette’ and ‘Geoff’. “They ran off in that direction” Duncan says whilst pointing south. “The other three people followed so they’re more than dead.” In the distance two loud screams are heard but fade ever so easily. “Nice! Nice going Einstein” Sadie says. “You didn’t jinx that one though did you?” “Why are we standing here? They know we’d still be here if we don’t move.” Trent says. “Well then what are we waiting for lets get the fuck out of this place and back to civilisation” Heather says as everyone begins to run in the other direction. Not the one towards the gas station the other one. All of a sudden Courtney trips and break her leg, bone ripped through the flesh and is showing in the moonlight as a puddle of blood comes gushing out. “Holy shit! Help me someone please!” Courtney says in agony. From behind three dark figures approach from the shadows one approaches faster than the others and advances onto Courtney. From its dark robe he pulls out a tire iron which he lifts into the air and plummets down and through her chest, blood splattering here, there and everywhere. “No! Courtney! No!” Duncan shouts and then pulls the gun from his back pocket and fires aimlessly at the non moving target. After he runs out of bullets the rest except Duncan back off slowly. The shadow rips the tire iron from Courtney’s now lifeless body, tearing the flesh from bone and then launches at Duncan. “Holy shit” Lindsay says staring at Duncan’s still standing body. The tire iron has been wedged in his forehead, blood streaming down his face like a river of tears. Then he just drops... Lifeless. “Run” DJ Says although everyone is way before him, all of them sprinting towards a small fishing village in the distance. “Wait look!” Heather says pointing towards a tiny jeep only able to fit a maximum of four per car. Although there is only one and six people. They all stop in front of it, Lindsay and Trent get in the front, trying to get it to start. “It’d only fit four we’ll have to leave two of us” Sadie says. “Well then I guess its time to take a stand” Owen says before running off towards the shadow men. “No Owen!” Lindsay screams as Owen runs into the forest. Which results in two of them following him. “Thats not all of them. I’ve been a bitch over the past years so I guess this is my point to redeem myself. Goodbye guys, go in the direction of the village inform everyone especially the police okay?” Heather asks all four of them. She gets nods in reply. “Good” She runs towards the remaining shadow and dives on top of it fist fighting it as the car starts and drives off in the distance with Lindsay, Sadie, DJ and Trent on it. Distracted by the car, Heather reluctantly gets stabbed through the mouth whilst the other two hillbillies return from the forest with Owen’s head in hand. They all take a firm grip on their weapons and walk towards the village. Then the camera turns to static... Death Order #Chef Hatchet ~ Battered to Death. #Chris McClean ~ Machete staked through his chest. #Gwen ~ Shot in the face. #Harold ~ Handheld console implanted in is face. #Geoff ~ Died off screen so its unknown. #Bridgette ~ Died off screen so its unknown. #Courtney ~ Broke leg and then Tire iron to the chest. #Duncan ~ Tire iron thrown at his face. #Owen ~ Died off screen so its unknown. #Heather ~ Stabbed with the tire iron. Survived Lindsay Sadie DJ Trent Category:Noncompetition stories Category:Horror Category:Jordan's.... Erm Things!